through our eyes
by sfearing
Summary: from our point of view


J. Daniel Atlas: The closer you think you are, the less you'll actually see.

I've always adored magic tricks. I could read them ever since I was six. When I was six, people told me magic wasn't real. But that didn't stop me trying to prove that magic is real. When I was eight, I realized what they meant. They meant that a magic trick was just that. A trick. But me? I see it as an art. A trick of the mind that sometimes involved cards. Those were my favorite part. Will I tell you how I do my tricks? No. Not even if you tortured me, whom would never happen anyways because I know hundreds of ways to escape. I've done my homework. I have plenty of tricks that are literally up my sleeve. I've gotten paid pretty well too. Tricks at parties, tricks on cruise ships, plays, musicals, you name it. I can't say that I've been everywhere, but I wish I could. Magic has saved my life. It's also kept me out of trouble.

A thief came and tried to rob my house when I was 15, I seriously injured him with playing cards while my parents were still sleeping. I must say, it was very fun. Throwing cards will always be my specialty. Card archery was always fun. I had a target board in my room that I would throw cards at. It was a game. Eventually, I hit the spot every time. But it takes practice. My parents never really cared what I did. They didn't mind watching my shows either. They found life more interesting when I was around. Fool them once, and you fool them forever.

My life revolves around magic. I'm magic. I can stare death in the face and give it a show. Eventually, I might die because of a trick. But my legacy will live on. I started working in the field of magic for a while. To see what it would pay. To see if there were any other magicians out there. That's when I met Henley Reeves. We've been around the block a few times, thrown a few tricks around. I even started doing magic shows for the rich and famous. I sawed Henley in half. Our good friend jack started helping us out. Eventually, we split up and went our own ways. Yes we were still in the magic industry, but we wanted to do our own thing. Tonight, I did a trick for a group of people, the seven of diamonds trick. Later on, I found a tarot card inside my shoes. It had an address on it. Well this will be fun.

Henley Reeves

I'm walking in the street. Trying to find the perfect crowded place in New York, New York. I pull out my little box and stand on it. Now it's time to show these people what magic really is. I been all around the states of America and some say I'm telepathic and I can read minds just like a mentalist. But I'm something more much more.

Once I start seeing I am getting people's attention I yell out. "Who wants to be my first volunteer? I'll levitate you." About five people raised their hands so I picked this lady with red hair, who is tall and skinny, light skinned, and because well looking at her it's like she lost all hope in life. "Now you seem like a good person. Favorite color is pink, your dog's name is Kingsly and your cat's name is Fluffy." I tell her. Some people gasp. Oh come on its not that hard to read her. "How'd you know that?" She asks amazed and quite scared. "Magic." Is all I tell her before she is lifted off the ground. Oh ho no it's magic. And don't I know it. The crowd around me starts clapping and I bow. "And now it's time for my next trick." I say.

With my next trick I gently lift myself off the ground to the lady. I form little drops of rain around us and make them dance. The water lowers the lady. People still clap. That isn't the best part. I start falling. Maybe to my death or maybe to my home. As I fall I turn into snow. I hear and see that people are amazed and look at the spot where I disappeared. They're most likely expecting that I should come back.

"Hey what are your eyes doing over there? I'm clearly over here." Stating loudly to my now over grown crowd. With that I get a very big applause. I bow to them smiling. I love magic it sets me free. "Hey excuse me mister." I say to a man with black hair and beautiful green eyes.

"That man over there just stole your wallet." I tell the man ad I steal his car keys. His smile fades and he runs after the thief. I take a really good look at his keys. 2014 Jaguar. Nice car, he was stacked. I figured his car was parked close to where the park, where I was doing my act. Of course I'm right.

I hop into the car and drive out into the night. Heading straight to my new apartment I just bought. Once I reached my apartment. I got out of my new car. Well I shouldn't say new. My stolen new car and head inside my apartment. Once inside I see a card lying in my jacket I was wearing.

How'd that get there? I question myself. III led up the card and inspected it. It said 'TRICKERY.' What the hell is this supposed to mean?

I flip the card over and see that it's directions to meet somewhere.

As I think about going to the place I stop and think about magic. I think about my past. I grew up into knowing magic. Loving it, feeling it, and even doing it. Magic is my life now I guess. And I want to do it as long as possible.

Henley Reeves. That is my name.

I'm one hell of an illusionist but most people do not know that, neither do you. To you and to the people it's tricks that I have up my sleeve. That which you do not have.

While reading my card over and over again, I decided to pay a little visit tomorrow.


End file.
